Sneech Honekawa
Not to be confused with Sneech Honekawa from the English dub of Doraemon. Sneech Honekawa is a character from the Doraemon anime series. Appearance Sneech's exact age has not been disclosed by TV Asahi Corporation or any other show producer, but he is portrayed as being Suneo's older brother, implying that he is around 13-15 years old. Despite being nearly 5 years older than his "little brother", Sneech is only a tiny amount taller than Suneo. Sneech is of a very slim build for his age, and is often seen wearing the same type of outfits as Suneo (most often comprising of a long or short-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of shorts). It has been reported that the Honekawa sons have been confused for each other by their parents, by Doraemon and Nobita, and many other people in places that Suneo or Sneech frequent. Personality Sneech is somewhat older than Suneo, who is often referred to as Sneech's little brother. As mentioned before, Sneech is only slightly taller than Suneo. With Suneo being very self-conscious about his height, Sneech sometimes over-reacts with regards to this more often than Suneo. Sneech, unlike Suneo, never seems to brag about experiences that seem out-of-reach to most of the general public. On the other hand, Sneech is more prone to breaking down into tears, and even more likely to yell and shout at people, almost as frequently as Gian. Unlike Gian, Sneech never wants to beat up any other person, no matter what. Sneech lives with Sunekichi-neesan (who is also Suneo's cousin) on the outskirts of Yokohama, a short distance from Tokyo (where Suneo and the rest of his family live). Sneech always speaks in English, and cannot speak Japanese. He does, however, understand his Japanese-speaking friends perfectly fine. This is mirrored in the English dubs, where he always speaks in Japanese. Sneech is possibly even more reliant on Doraemon's gadgets than Nobita Nobi. After obtaining an Almighty Pass (which was set to expire on Doraemon's birthday, the 3rd of September 2112), Sneech managed to obtain free rail travel and has been able to drive, using the pass as a license. His car appears to resemble an R35 Nissan GT-R, and bears the registration number "20-05", a reference to the most recent iteration of the anime series that he stars in. Sneech is very enthusiastic about becoming a racing driver when he becomes older. In the future, he is seen as having founded a race team that went on to win 5 Super GT championships, and 1st place overall in the 24 Hours of Le Mans 2025. Regional variations Sneech is referred to as "Suneo" in the British and American-produced English dubs of the Doraemon anime. To avoid conflicts, "little brother" Suneo's name is also changed to "Sneech", effectively mirroring their names. In the American version, in line with the other animation edits made, scenes showing Suneo's car picture it with a New York license plate reading "5UU N30". Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:TheLuigi755's characters